In a fuel cell, a fuel gas such as hydrogen and an oxidant gas containing oxygen are electrochemically reacted across an electrolyte to produce electrical energy. A conventional solid electrolyte fuel cell has a structure that contains a felt type pyroelectric member between a cell and a flat separator. In a related art, the felt type pyroelectric member is connected on the surface of the flat separator by wax or welding. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H11-97039 or 2004-247174.